Hints (PAYDAY 2)
There are three types of hints that you will get during loading screens in Payday 2 and they are: Heister Tip, Gameplay Hint ''and ''Payday Trivia. This will be a list of all the hints to date. __TOC__ Heister Tip Hint crimenet fbifiles.png| You can use the FBI files from the game menu to read about your teammates. Hint general interaction.png| Two players doing the same interaction (eg. picking a lock) doesn't make the interaction go any faster. hint contact bain.png| Bain will offer smaller jobs that can be completed both Loud or in Stealth. They can often be done quick and he has a few good jobs for beginners. Hint weapon akimbo.png| Double the fun. Use Akimbo weapons to wield two pistols or SMGs. hint weapon gadgets.png| Got a gadget? Turn it on by pressing the "GADGET ON/OFF" button. hint tactics stealth.png| If you are joining a stealthable heist, ask if it's OK to join before pressing "Ready". Hint-achievements.png| Some achievements unlock Weapons, Mods or Masks. Hint general equipment.png| A good team will have both Ammo Bags and Doctor Bags with them on the heist. Hint weapon stats.png| Take a look at all the stats of a weapon. High damage is not always the most efficient depending on your playstyle. Hint tactics medicbag.png| You can easily tell how many uses a placed Doctor Bag has left by looking at the amount of blood bags left inside the bag. Hint enemy shield.png| Shield units can block bullets, try to work together to flank them or use armor piercing bullets. Hint crimenet heists.png| You don't need to own a DLC heist to be able to play it. You can't host lobbies that are playing that DLC heist unless you own the DLC. Hint crimenet stealth.png| If you see a little ghost symbol next to a heist on Crime.net, the mission can be completed in Stealth. If there isn't one, you can only do it Loud. Hint-vlad.png| Vlad's jobs will offer a mix of Stealth and Loud combat, be ready for anything. hint enemy bulldozer.png| Know your enemy. There are three kinds of Bulldozers: Green, Black, and Skulldozers. Each wields a different weapon. Hint general heisters.png| You can select up to four preferred heisters, in case one of them is already taken by another player. hint tactics_headshot.png| hint general_heisters.png| hint crimenet_safehouse.png| hint crimenet_fbifiles.png| hint tactics_helping_up.png| hint weapon_inspect_gun.png| hint general_mutators.png| hint general_wanted_poster.png| hint general_mutators.png| hint crimenet_offshore_payday.png| hint crimenet_basic_heists.png| hint general_skills.png| hint general_difficulty.png| hint general_loot.png| hint weapon_mods.png| hint general_perks.png| hint general_perks.png| hint general_maplayout.png| hint general_heisters.png| hint general_cleanercosts.png| hint weapon_bow.png| hint weapon_reload.png| hint general_escapevan.png| hint general_loadout.png| hint contact_hector.png| hint contact_elephant.png| hint general_skills.png| hint tactics_bagweight.png| hint tactics_stealth.png| hint enemy_gensec.png| hint enemy_zeal.png| hint enemy_shield.png| hint tactics_shooting.png| hint general_skills.png| hint general_skills.png| hint crimenet_difficulty.png| Gameplay Hint hint tactics casingmode.png| You can't put away your guns and mask once you've masked up. Don't mask up until you're ready for action. hint tactics shooting.png| The higher the Threat Level of your weapons, the more likely it is that enemies will try to dodge. hint general cameras.png| Guards will become suspicious about a destroyed camera. Civilians on the other hand, don't care. hint tactics ghost.png| A low Detection Rate can be used in a gunfight with the Ghost Skill Tree. Just because someone's not wearing armor, doesn't mean they can't hold their own in a fight. hint enemy shield.png| Know your enemy. There are two different kinds of Shields units, some are equipped with lights and SMGs, and the others carries a pistol. hint general fugitive.png| The Feign Death Skill in the Revenant Skill Subtree gives you a chance to get back up on your own after getting downed. Hint weapon saw.png| Saws use ammo quickly. Bring Ammo Bags to increase their usage. hint enemy bulldozer.png| Bulldozers have a plate that protect their faces. You need to shoot away the plate before you can hand out headshots. Hint contact classics.png| Tasing an enemy makes them a lot easier to Dominate. Hint enemy tazer.png| Tasers can pin down your teammates, kill the Taser to help your teammates. Hint weapon firemodes.png| Some weapons have alternate Fire Modes, where you can switch between single-fire and auto-fire. Hint general civilians.png| Mind your surroundings, if you kill a Civilian you will pay a penalty from your spending cash. hint general cameras.png| Guards may come over and investigate broken cameras - so don't shoot cameras if you can avoid it. Hint tactics medicbag.png| Is your screen turning grey? You should probably use a Doctor Bag. Hint tactics medicbag.png| A Doctor Bag will refill your lives and a First Aid Kit will only refill your health. hint enemy bulldozer.png| Bulldozers can't be stunned or staggered in any way. hint enemy cloaker.png| If a Cloaker is charging at you - aim at his head. Hint enemy bulldozer.png| Ammunition is more important than you think. Prioritize Special Enemies, such as Medics, Cloakers, Tasers and Bulldozers. Hint enemy bulldozer.png| Bulldozers can come charging at you when you least expect it. Stay on your toes. Hint general loot.png| Going for optional loot usually gives you more experience and money. Hint enemy bulldozer.png| Getting kicked by a Cloaker or tased by Taser does not count towards your total amount times you are allowed to go down. hint equipment_mines.png| Sensor mines are useful for keeping track of guards in Stealth. If you are gonna defend an area it might be a good idea to plant some equipment for your team. Hint general equipment.png| Look around you and check if your teammates have placed equipment nearby. It is usually not as beneficial to place all equipment in the same place. hint enemy medic.png| The Medics can heal other enemies - so take them out before they get the chance to. Hint enemy flashbang.png| Flashbangs will beep and blink red before they detonate. hint tactics objectives.png| Stick together to increase survivability. Or split up to do objectives faster. hint enemy cloaker.png| Remember a lone player is an easy target for Cloakers. hint general_cameras.png| Almost every Stealth heist has a Camera Operator, be sure to kill him so cameras are no longer a problem. Hint general loot.png| Be careful where you place your bags, if a guard or a civilian sees it, they will sound the alarm. Hint tactics convert.png| To easily dominate a cop, try to deal some damage before shouting at them. hint enemy winters.png| When Captain Winters is present he makes all enemies tougher to kill the longer he is present, including himself. Hint enemy shield.png| Shotgun AP Rounds will pierce through both Shields and cops armor. Hint general loot.png| Police officers will not attempt to repossess loot that has not yet been bagged. Hint enemy turret.png| The SWAT Van Turret's weakness is the reflective camera below the gun. Aim at it for maximum damage output. Hint general brokenwindow.png| Most windows can be picked open. Breaking them will make lots of noise, and even civilians will be suspicious if they see broken glass. hint general_cabletie.png| Un-tied civilians will get back up and run off if left unattended. Use your Cable ties to avoid it. Hint tactics stealth.png| The Ace of Spades Throwable is silent. Grenades are not. Prepare accordingly when you're planning to be sneaky. Hint general cameras.png| Cameras can't detect noise, but they'll still sound the alarm if they see suspicious activity for too long. Hint general cameras.png| If a camera sees suspicious activity, there's no stopping the alarm. hint weapon_melee.png| Melee weapons are always silent. If you don't have a suppressor, this is your best friend for silent takedowns. hint enemy_guards.png| Guards will be able to tell you're behind them if you get too close. Keep some distance when you're tailing them. hint tactics_reload.png| Most guns reload faster when you have bullets left in the clip. Hint tactics shooting.png| The "Threat" weapon stat indicates the chance of cops avoiding fire and searching cover when you fire your gun. The higher the number, the more threatening the weapon is per shot. hint tactics_revive.png| When one of your teammates has been downed, ask the rest of your team to cover you while you revive him. Hint general hostages.png| Hostages are your lifelines. Keep them secured, away from the action, and away from cops. hint tactics_cover.png| If you're the last one standing - staying alive has much more importance than the objective. hint contact_bain.png| hint general_ammo_pickups.png| hint enemy_bulldozer.png| hint weapon_mods.png| So what's 4 above??? hint enemy_guards.png| hint tactics_casingmode.png| hint general_loot.png| hint general_loot.png| hint enemy_cloaker.png| hint enemy_medic.png| hint enemy_zeal.png| hint enemy_tazer.png| hint enemy_sniper.png| hint enemy_turret.png| hint general_perks.png| hint general_mastermind.png| hint general_mastermind.png| hint general_mastermind.png| hint general_enforcer.png| hint general_enforcer.png| hint general_enforcer.png| hint general_technician.png| hint general_technician.png| hint general_technician.png| hint general_ghost.png| hint general_ghost.png| hint general_ghost.png| hint general_fugitive.png| hint general_fugitive.png| hint tactics_bagweight.png| hint enemy_tazer.png| hint weapon_primary_secondary.png| hint enemy_bulldozer.png| hint enemy_cloaker.png| hint tactics_convert.png| hint tactics_headshot.png| hint enemy_sniper.png| hint weapon_silencer.png| hint tactics_marking_enemies.png| hint general_cameras.png| hint tactics_convert.png| hint general_hostages.png| hint general_hostages.png| hint tactics_medicbag.png| hint enemy_cloaker.png| hint general_heisters.png| hint tactics_ecm.png| hint tactics_crossbows.png| hint tactics_stealth.png| hint general_ammo_pickups.png| hint weapon_sniper.png| hint enemy_melee.png| hint tactics_convert.png| hint tactics_cover.png| hint tactics_objectives.png| hint tactics_stealth.png| hint tactics_objectives.png| hint tactics_ecm.png| hint tactics_cover.png| hint tactics_ecm.png| hint tactics_stealth.png| hint general_bodybag.png| hint enemy_sniper.png| hint tactics_stealth.png| hint enemy_guards.png| hint enemy_winters.png| hint general_cabletie.png| hint weapon_bow.png| hint enemy_flashbang.png| hint general_doors.png| hint tactics_casingmode.png| hint general_bodybag.png| hint general_bodybag.png| hint general_lasers.png| hint tactics_ecm.png| hint tactics_ecm.png| hint tactics_ecm.png| hint weapon_melee.png| hint tactics_headshot.png| hint enemy_turret.png| hint general_planks.png| hint weapon_saw.png| hint tactics_ecm.png| hint enemy_winters.png| hint general_drill.png| hint general_preplanning.png| hint weapon_saw.png| hint tactics_stealth.png| hint weapon_tripmine.png| hint weapon_explosives.png| hint general_civilians.png| hint enemy_cloaker.png| hint weapon_shotgun.png| hint weapon_sniper.png| hint tactics_cover.png| Payday Trivia hint heister jimmy.png| Jimmy has declared that he will empty the Safe House bar faster than Aldstone can refill it. It's a titanic struggle with an unclear outcome. hint heister hoxton.png| Hoxton spends a fortune on beer. hint heister hoxton.png| Hoxton is still annoyed at Houston for taking over his old mask and name. hint heister wick.png| John Wick really likes his car. hint heister wick.png| John Wick once killed three men in a bar. With a pencil. hint heister wick.png| John Wick is sometimes called Baba Yaga, after a Slavic folklore figure. hint contact bain.png| Bain's favourite color might be blue. But maybe it isn't. Maybe it's red. Maybe he doesn't have one. hint contact bain.png| Everyone knows Bain's name. No one knows his identity. hint heister dallas.png| Dallas is not from Texas, he's from Chicago. hint heister dallas.png| Dallas doesn't like going to the dentist. hint heister wolf.png| Wolf spends a fortune on power tools. hint heister wolf.png| Wolf used to work as a game developer in Sweden. hint heister bodhi.png| Bodhi isn't just in it for the money. hint heister bodhi.png| Bodhi is into crazy stunts like extreme skydiving. hint heister chains.png| Chains is sometimes in a pickle hint heister clover.png| Clover is a fan of The Walking Dead. hint heister houston.png| Houston spends a fortune on cars. hint heister bonnie.png| Bonnie used to be a honeymoon murderer, marrying and then murdering her husbands for insurance money. hint enemy winters.png| Captain Winters holds a personal grudge against the Payday Gang. hint heister rust.png| Rust would probably kill anyone who damaged his bike. hint heister sokol.png| Sokol watches the Russian hockey league every week. hint heister jiro.png| Jiro spends a fortune on sword maintenance. hint heister jiro.png| Jiro has picked up decent English after spending a couple of years in the US. hint general aldstone.png| Aldstone was once married, but it didn't end happily. hint general aldstone.png| Aldstone doesn't like Hoxton's choice of profession, but as a loyal and professional butler he stoically accepts it. Hint general mckendrick.png| Bob McKendrick is a political veteran of many battles and has gone through many ups and downs during his career. hint contact butcher.png| The Butcher's signature and mode of operation is to transport guns inside frozen animal carcasses. hint heister bodhi.png| Bodhi despises Tasers. Try shooting one with the Platypus Sniper Rifle when playing as him. hint general_goats.png| No animals were hurt during the making of the Goat Simulator Heist. hint contact classics.png| The Classics. These jobs were the biggest things the gang's ever done. Let's say we see if they still have what it takes? hint heister dallas.png| Dallas spends a fortune on nice suits. hint heister wolf.png| Wolf is not a healthy human being. hint heister wolf.png| Wolf is not nice to hostages. hint heister bodhi.png| Bodhi used to be a member of a gang called the Ex-Presidents. hint contact_butcher.png| hint heister_jimmy.png| hint heister_jimmy.png| hint heister_jimmy.png| hint heister_jimmy.png| hint heister_jacket.png| hint heister_jacket.png| hint heister_jacket.png| hint heister_jacket.png| hint heister_scarface.png| hint heister_scarface.png| hint heister_scarface.png| hint heister_scarface.png| hint heister_hoxton.png| hint heister_hoxton.png| hint heister_sydney.png| hint heister_sydney.png| hint heister_sydney.png| hint heister_sydney.png| hint heister_wick.png| hint contact_bain.png| hint contact_bain.png| hint heister_dallas.png| hint heister_dallas.png| hint heister_wolf.png| hint heister_wolf.png| hint heister_bodhi.png| hint heister_bodhi.png| hint heister_chains.png| hint heister_chains.png| hint heister_chains.png| hint heister_clover.png| hint heister_clover.png| hint heister_clover.png| hint heister_houston.png| hint heister_houston.png| hint heister_houston.png| hint heister_bonnie.png| hint heister_bonnie.png| hint heister_bonnie.png| hint enemy_winters.png| hint enemy_winters.png| hint enemy_winters.png| hint heister_rust.png| hint heister_rust.png| hint heister_sokol.png| hint heister_sokol.png| hint heister_sokolpng| hint heister_jiro.png| hint heister_jiro.png| hint heister_dragan.png| hint heister_dragan.png| hint heister_dragan.png| hint heister_dragan.png| hint general_aldstone.png| hint general_aldstone.png| hint general_gage.png| hint general_gage.png| hint general_gage.png| hint general_gage.png| hint general_mckendrick.png| hint general_mckendrick.png| hint contact_butcher.png| hint heister_jiro.png| hint contact_hector.png| hint heist_events.png| hint contact_dentist.png| hint contact_locke.png| *Payday Trivia #X: Chains used to be a military man but he didn't fit in. As a bank robber, he's a natural. *Payday Trivia #X: Chains often acts and talks like he's impervious to bullets. Perhaps he is. *Payday Trivia #X: Clover has had a long and complicated relationship with Hoxton, since before the Payday Gang. They get on well now, though. *Payday Trivia #X: Houston has many problems, but the cops ain't one. *Payday Trivia #X: Houston thinks Hoxton is an idiot. *Payday Trivia #X: Houston likes to keep an eye on the escape van, making sure it's in good shape. *Payday Trivia #X: Bonnie isn't good with computers. *Payday Trivia #X: Bonnie probably gambles too much. But it wouldn't be safe to tell her that. *Payday Trivia #X: Captain Winters is not a kind leader. *Payday Trivia #X: Captain Winters used to be in the Military Police before he joined GenSec. *Payday Trivia #X: Rust spends a fortune on his bike. *Payday Trivia #X: Jacket has never spoken a word to the other heisters without using his tape recorder. *Payday Trivia #X: Sokol enjoys the fact that he still has fans in Russia from his ice hockey days. *Payday Trivia #X: Jiro's body is full of traditional Yakuza tattoos. *Payday Trivia #X: Jiro's relationship to American food is marked more by tolerance than appreciation. *Payday Trivia #X: Dragan used to be a cop in Croatia. *Payday Trivia #X: Aldstone spends a fortune on specially imported tea. *Payday Trivia #X: Gage spends a fortune on bribing customs officials. *Payday Trivia #X: Gage doesn't like everything about his job, but he does have a passion for the merchandise. *Payday Trivia #X: Gage is often underestimated, something which he uses to his advantage. *Payday Trivia #X: Events are heists that take place during special events, like Halloween. Expect some crazy things to happen. *Payday Trivia #X: The Dentist's jobs require careful planning and finesse. If you think you're ready, give him a call.